


盾铁 帮Cap找个女朋友吧

by Apenguin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce/Nat（Just mentioned）, M/M, Thorki（just mentioned）, Unsure Timeline, medium-length
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apenguin/pseuds/Apenguin
Summary: 灵感未知，就是单纯想写写。大概是中篇（短短的那种）？然后因为懒惰，更新缓慢，而且短小，然后绿寡，锤基友情客串，时间线是私设的，在复联2后，在复联新基地，因为觉得房子比较矮的话，大家都住一层比较有那种温馨的气氛？而且新基地的环境很漂亮啊。内战那段当作没有发生，不然不好写了，嗯。然后一章字数不定，会出现一些梗，以供活跃气氛吧。╮(╯▽╰)╭当时写的时候还没有出妇联4…不过会出现妇联四梗，吧。后面会有车的吧，不过在后面，嗯，后面。lofter也有的，http://anoldpenguin.lofter.com/post/1f3ad96c_1c64aa526





	盾铁 帮Cap找个女朋友吧

这张长沙发，似乎还挺软，像，像点什么呢，甜甜圈？总之，Tony一屁股陷了进去。耳畔回响着笑声，散乱着从四周涌上来，那些音节仿佛是长了洁白翅翼的天使，不过有多少个翅膀来着？2个？3个？啊呀，懒得数了，反正不可能是3个，那该多么滑稽。想着，Tony也笑起来，酒精真是一种神奇的东西。  
大家似乎都醉醺醺的，除了Captain。歪了歪嘴角，Tony撑着沙发站了起来，一摇一晃地嚷嚷着：“哎！这里还有一个人没有醉，Captain America！我们来把他灌醉吧！”  
Natasha大幅度地摇了摇头：“别想了，Tony。虽然，Steve不常出去喝酒，但是他的血清，可以增强4倍！”语毕，张牙舞爪地伸出4根手指，在空中虚晃了两下。

Steve笑了笑，认真地点点头：“是，Tony，她说的对，你忽略了这点。”  
“这是作弊，Cap！你平时几乎不喝酒，按理说应该是最不能喝的！”Tony突然想到了什么，又坐了下来：“Cap，你平时为什么几乎不喝酒啊，你没有女朋友吗？喂，这里的人还有一个单身的吗？”  
Steve表示：喝不喝酒跟有没有女朋友有什么关系，把她灌醉了我有什么好处吗？不过，众人的重点好像不在这上面。  
Thor摇了摇头，又点了点头：“我有弟弟，不过好像不算那种朋友。”Natasha幽幽地开口：“哦？社会主义兄弟情？Thor，你谷歌过你自己吗？”  
“咳咳，那是粉丝们自己想的，又不是真的！”Thor握着锤子的手微微颤抖。“哦～”一次整齐的起哄。

“你呢，Bruce？”Thor认为转移注意力是个不错的方法，并向Bruce•好人•Banner抛了几个wink。  
“这不够明显吗？Me and Romanoff.”Bruce笑的像在研究外星生物一样，都要出现双，哦不，三下巴了。“如你们所见，he ran with it.”Natasha挑了挑眉。“然后Clint也有孩子了。”  
“Hey，目前我觉得还不需要,一个人其实挺好，再说了，我有朋友，有你们。”Steve搓了搓手，把背挺直了一点，眨了眨眼，这个男人的睫毛竟该死的长，像杂志上那群性感的模特。等等，性感是什么鬼，Tony又开始苦恼自己喝酒后那不灵光的大脑了，没完没了的。

“好的，现在，我们来总结一下，”Tony摇摇晃晃地站起来，摇摆不定地举着一根手指“Cap还是单着的，所以我们，作为他的好朋友，要帮他解决这个问题。我会努力帮助Cap找到一个女朋友，或…男朋友。”说着，Tony把脸转向了Steve，两人视线交汇。“Cap，冒昧问一句，你的性取向是什么？”Natasha笑的特别大声。

垂眸，月的光影不偏不倚，打在Steve完美的侧脸上，仿佛成了一座神圣的雕像，使人沉陷，Tony心中的小恶魔冒了出来。“我不太确定，这个，有规定吗？”  
“好吧，那么暂且当做异性吧。这个好办，我认识超多美女，随便选。加油，Cap。有问题找我，我就在你隔壁。”Tony蹭地又站起来了，踩着碎步，拍着手转了个圈，还差点中心不稳掉到Steve的怀里。Steve忙伸一只手扶住他，的腰，任由Tony的头靠在他肩上，触感还不错？更加棒的应该是，刚刚转圈时顶起西装外套的翘臀了吧，在黑色西裤的收束下，不知有多么诱人。  
Steve一边想着，一边维持着这个尴尬的姿势，轻轻拍了一下Tony的背：“没事吧？要我送你回去吗，Tony？”

Natasha努力憋着笑，脸都红了一片：“Tony可能醉了，Steve你先送他回去吧，我们也准备回去了。住Tony隔壁要小心他晚上带个模特回来哦。”  
“Miss.Romanoff,房间隔音效果很棒！还有，你怎么能这样对待你曾经的老板。”Tony胡乱地上下甩着一只手，并且跺着他的定制增高皮鞋，头仍靠在Steve的肩上，迷迷糊糊的，一股浓郁的葡萄酒味。  
“曾经的。”Natasha漫不经心地强调。  
“看来Tony不太清醒，Cap，你还是把他带回去吧。”其余人附议。  
“嗯。”

“Tony，到门口了。”Steve掺着迷糊的Tony，Tony的卷发蹭着他的脖子，软软的，像一只惹人怜爱的小猫。“钥匙在口袋里，Cap。”Steve乖乖地把手伸进Tony的裤兜里，努力不去在乎Tony的大腿有多么的软。“没有啊，Tony。”“那就是衣袋。”  
Tony的衣袋比正常的好像要深一点，还是自己的错觉。Steve努力想寻找那个冰凉的金属物件，挠得对方咯咯笑了起来，像个小孩子一样蹬起了腿。  
之后，又折腾了好一会，才把Tony搬到床上。没想到花花公子•Tony醉酒也蛮可爱。

夜渐深，星星的歌声响起。

翌日，晨光初现，蹑手蹑脚地爬上窗帘的一角，不同于传来的敲门声，急促如鼓点！Steve顶着一头乱发，粗暴地拉开房门，门框随之发出痛苦的哐当声。门前站的果然是Tony，他怎么这么好精神…果然是搞科研的不需要睡觉。“Cap，你说我要是把你现在的样子拍下来放在ins上会怎么样？”Tony露出玩味的微笑，两只手自然地插在口袋里。“Tony…”  
“好了好了，赶紧收拾一下，今天还有任务呢，美国甜心，加油啊～”

Steve觉得需要有人教教Tony怎么好好说话。

上了车，Tony开启自动驾驶后就调出一大堆照片，当然，尺度不同。一旁的Steve皱了皱眉头。Tony咳了两声，开始了他眉飞色舞的介绍：“这个，特别辣，啊不对，漂亮，叫Stephanie Terri（均虚构），是个模特来的……”Steve没听进去什么，反到是对Tony的面部产生了极大的兴趣，以前怎么从来没有注意到他的眼睛有这么闪？尤其是在看到那些照片的时候，真是语言无法触摸的，不可救药的绚烂。  
车窗外的景致被划出一道蔚蓝的天际线，夹杂着流动的色彩，向后翻飞出去。Steve双眼望向屏幕，余光却毫不吝啬地给予了Tony。他盯着全息屏上的美女都不带眨眼的。确实，金发碧眼，……要是焦糖色的眼睛，像方糖融入咖啡，溅起晶亮的液滴，Tony的眼睛一般，那就好了。

不知不觉，Steve的鞋已经迈出了车门，站在了咖啡店门前，那女的似乎还没有到。Tony悄悄地在背后拍了他一下，上身却故作无恙地向四周张望，顺着Tony的视线，Steve望见了那位美人，正在路对面，接收到视线后露出了标准的职业假笑。Steve不自在地撇过头。

她很快踩着高跟鞋过来，Tony迅速抓起Steve的手，往前大方地一伸，使两人顺理成章地勾在一起，便大踏步向车迈去。Steve有些惊喜的回头，却被Tony的手势生生地压回去。天，Tony的西裤快把西服后摆顶起来了，真是！…

“嗯…Hi，队长。”Terri把手交叉起来放在桌上，“我接到Tony的邀请之后挺惊讶的，其实从小，你一直都是我的偶像。”  
Steve的眼神对上对方，她拥有一对纯净的眸子。“不用这么正式，叫我Rogers就行了。”  
“好，好的，Mr，Rogers。”她迎上视线，双手不安地扭在一起。  
“你的手不疼吗？”Steve觉得有点好笑。  
“疼，不过还好。我，我只是紧张而已，任何正常人跟美国队长约会都会紧张吧！”Terri理直气壮地嘟起嘴来，Tony介绍的这位怎么像个小孩子一样，或者说像他自己一样，有时候也挺孩子气的。  
“哦对了，Mr.Rogers，为什么你让Tony给你介绍对象啊？你们之间是什么关系啊？”Terri一边搅着那杯起了泡泡的奶茶，一边问着。  
Steve愣了好一会儿吧，该怎么组织语言呢？时间向咖啡厅外扩展，坐在沉默的屋顶发笑。

“不方便吗？也是，我们才刚见面，不该问这么私人的问题，”“不会不会，我和Tony就是朋友而已。”这大概是个不错的答案，不过对方似乎并不买账啊，约个会怎么又扯到Tony，不过说到底，我来这里也是他的意思。  
“只是，朋友，而已？”Terri停止了搅拌，猛地灌了一大口奶茶，一脸的不可置信。“对啊，不然还能是什么…”Steve对于这个突然的袭击有点无措，为什么这个年代的女孩子奇奇怪怪的？

“您不懂吗？”吓得人都转人称了。好吧，Terri望向Mr.Rogers，仍是一副严肃的样子。他是怎么跟Tony相处的？“就是……”Terri在望见那双充满疑惑的眼睛后终究决定沉默，毕竟是美国队长嘛，不知道也正常。  
“是什么？”Steve觉得自己演技不错，网络其实能教人很多东西。  
“啊…喝奶茶吧，Mr.Rogers。”“那好吧。”真的是个小孩子吧？不过这奶茶味道不错，等等，喝多了不好，就一口。  
有一句没一句地搭理着，太阳高度角变大，经过玻璃窗时偶尔折射出光彩，谈话罩上一层暖意。  
“Mr.Rogers，你是怎么想到要约会的啊？”“哦，是Tony昨天醉醺醺的乱说的，然后今天就来了。”  
“哇，行动力好强哎，不愧是美国队长！”Terri拍起掌来，咖啡厅里的人就都瞄过来了。也不知道谁先带头喊的“美国队长”。

完了。这是Steve采取行动前脑子里想的。  
“嗯，你能跑步吗，穿这个鞋？”Steve挪到了座位边缘。应该不能吧。“能啊？这个鞋可以切换的，裙子也可易装，Stark工业。”Terri说最后一句话尾音微微上扬，有点像炫耀玩具的小孩。  
“好的，抓住我的手，赶紧跑，在拍照的人来之前。”Terri脸上微微有些发红。“好吧，手臂也可以。”  
好好的约会突然变成了健身，还好Steve提前准备了他的摩托。  
“你家在哪？要我送你回去吗？”“哦，不用，送我去Stark工业大厦就可以。”一个出乎意料的答案。“嗯？Tony跟我说你是个模特。”Terri笑了笑，那头金发堆在Steve的脖子上，风在往后捋，可还是痒的。“以前是，一次晚会碰到了Tony，聊了几句，他看我太小，就叫我来他公司报道了。”

“那，你在哪个部门？”“安检。”果然是Tony，需要这么漂亮的保安。“不过不是保安，是负责保密的，每天敲代码的那种。”那幢大厦越靠越近了，门口站着个人。是Tony吧？是的。  
“还挺厉害的嘛。”Steve又加了速。“那里那里，你才厉害啊，上天入地的，还能保卫地球，拿上盾就不顾一切地向前冲。”“是嘛，不过我有强化过的。读过美国队长的故事吗？”  
“嗯嗯，小时候看的漫画，不过现实的明显比漫画里的好看。”Terri认真地点点头，不过Steve可看不见，他专心地停稳了车。“Hey，Cap，好玩吗？”Tony挥了挥手，把手里的黄玫瑰递给Terri，Steve的眉皱了一下，不过就一下。“Tony，开摩托车躲人倒挺好玩。”Steve的表情不变。好吧，Tony选择忽视Steve，转向Terri：“跟道德标杆约会怎么样？他有给你解释美国精神吗？”“感觉不错，就是Mr.Rogers跑步太快，跟上有点累。”“嗯，拜，追星成功的女孩。”Tony笑眯眯地朝Terri招招手，又转向了Steve。

Steve就这么望着Tony，Tony也就这么望着Steve。夕阳映着Tony的眼睛，把余晖都印了进去，亮晶晶的。“好吧，Steve，到底怎么样，我怎么感觉你对我有意见一样？”“挺好的啊，那个女孩不错。”Steve挑了挑眉。“那明天继续？”“嗯”Steve哼了一声。

帮助美国道德标杆Day1完成，哦，今天真是美好的一天。  
Day2，一位货真价实的封面模特，自己走之前还抛了个wink，不知道是给谁的。  
Day3，一位，画家？据说是画同人图的？有点意思。不过她是不是该收敛一下对Cap扫视的眼神？回去她估计能完成一副巨作。  
Day4，Steve陪那个女孩钓了一天鱼，累是累人，但据Steve说味道不错。Tony表示也想要一份。  
Day5，又是那个钓鱼的小家伙，Steve好像给她画了一幅画？有戏…。  
Tony认认真真地屏幕上记下了龙飞凤舞的笔记。自己写的字真好看！之前Cap在看他的报告书的时候还说他的字看不懂？噫，钢铁侠哪有时间认真写字，写给你就不错了，我的签名在网上拍卖都拍不到。

Day6，TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有什么建议的话，欢迎评论！Thanks for reading！


End file.
